Latias and the End of the Line
by Ocean Railroader
Summary: It has been six years when Latias spilled her heart out for Ash and now she has learned that Ash doesn't really care about her. She feels sad in till a strange railroader named Dan comes to Altomare from the strange town of Dillwyn.
1. Dreams of the Other side

Latias and the End of the Line

**Dreams of the Other Side**

One night Latias was sleeping inside of Bianca's room at the foot of her bed and it's was very late that night at least around 2:30AM in the morning and it was raining very hard outside. It had been five years ago on this very month when Anne and Oakley nearly destroyed Altomare and killed her brother Latios. Forcing him to give his life and be forever imprisoned in the Soul Drew in till it is destroyed and either she or another Eon takes his place in it. What was also very unsettling about this very same mouth her brother died leaving her alone in this world was that Anne and Okay still roam free along with their master minded boss Giovanni who used his great hidden powers to free them out of Altomare's jail only ten weeks after they were supposed to have been locked away for 40 year each. Unknown to her they Giovanni once he was able to see them both again gave them triple what he had paid them to go to Altomare the first time to steal the Soul Dew and the Eons. This time they now had a hidden mission to catch Latias and to this time destroy the Soul was really on Latias mind at the same time these last few weeks which she thought about every now and then and day and day out was that the cold hard truth was also starting to set in that Ash would never return to Altomare and that he had completely forgotten her. Ash never ever sent any calls or messages whatsoever in the last five years sense she poured her heart out for him on that lonely dock in Altomare as he was leaving. She did still keep up on where he was at every now and then such as when Ash would come to the rescue in one of his adventures or if he would win a new Pokémon gym badge or win some other types of awards but even though the TV's and newspapers and Pokémon websites made Ash out to be some type of super Pokémon trainer hero she was beginning to not like him that much in that he seemed more of a gory hound in that since leaving Altomare five years ago with Misty who was with him for five years before those events he had six girlfriends during that time. And she began to feel angry and sad at the same time in that she felt like Ash had become too big headed that he could get any girl that he wanted by simply looking at them.

She then thought about this for a brief moment and looked at the phone and at copy of the art work Bianca had made for her and then laid down on the bed and then thought a little bit about Ash but then heard footsteps of Bianca walking up the footsteps into her room and then saw her come into the room. She then walked in the room with a sad look on her face and said, "Well Latias well you smashed my chances again of having a relationship with that gondolier Ross. He thinks that my painting gets in the way and that I should spend more time with him and less with my art work. But I never really did care for him that much anyway he really didn't have what I was looking for him but that is ok for now there should be other Eons out there right Latias?" Latias cooed happily at her and rubbed her head and ears into her looked across the room at a large painting of a strange looking rural paved road with orange lines going down the center of it though a thick forest with telephone poles running alongside it and said, "Ross never really cared for me spending so much time painting this thing in that he felt it was totally not Pokémon related but I really liked painting this thing even though I don't know if this place is real or not. But who cares it must be real I have always painted real places before for years and years it would be unlike me to paint something like this that is not real." Latias went up to the painting and cooed happily at it meaning that she liked it. She said to Latias, "I understand you miss you're Latios badly but I to really wish Latios was still alive badly. He was always loved to watch me paint and even though he was a Pokémon he was the closest thing that I had to a boyfriend." When Latios was around he would take on a human from and kick the butts of the people who made fun of her and Latias. Most of the people highly respected Latios around as our family friend or maybe a distant cousin to perhaps but they really did respect him a lot around here.

But after the night Anne and Oakley attacked us and killed Latios they also set fire to a few buildings in Altomare to keep the fire department and the police out of the way. So you know Latias we had to make up a story that Latios and you got trapped in a house fire. We now always have to tell people the fire killed him after he saved you. We also have to use a story to tell people out on the street if they met you Latias in human from and why you couldn't talk in that you where always like that." She nodded back at her and then lay down and lowered her wings and closed her eyes. Bianca then laid down and said, "Well tomorrow Latias is Altomare's monthly amateur Artists street sale and show which is usually very fun in that if I can see two or three art pieces I can usually make $200 to $600 dockets. "The docket was the form of money used in Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice" She then pointed over to two of her odd new county road themed artworks one was of a two lane wide county road rolling though some odd looking mountains. While the one next to it showed a very strange looking county highway that was four lanes wide and had a row of power poles running along it and a power company bucket truck parked at the base of one of the poles. Also in the photo which was very odd was that the four lane highway had dozens of odd looking cars and a tractor trailer and a dump truck driving on it. They then both fell asleep after a few minutes and then started to drift off into some type of strange type of dream that they had never really had before. They both found themselves standing in the middle of the four lane wide road and had passing cars and a few dump trucks go screaming by them with their head lights on at sunset. They both ran as fast as they could out of the middle of the four lane wide road and jumped over the steel guardrail into the tall grass and trees that where alongside it and started running as fast as they could to get off of the side of the road. Suddenly the road then ran down a side two lane county road that looked like one of the ones she had been painting these few weeks and then kept running down it. They kept going until oddly the county road then led into to a small rural town like place where there were several small stores and restaurants lined up along the two lane road with dozens of cars and trucks going down it on a very old run down sidewalk. Benicia said, "What is this place Latias it looks a lot like the places I have been painting up these last few weeks?"

They then looked behind them and saw an electric company bucket power truck parked next to the old sidewalk parked up on the somewhat tall grass. Benicia then saw linemen working on the bran new power poles that went along the street though the cent of the small town and then asked one of them about what is the name of this town we are in?" The Lineman in the dream went up to her and said, "Well now this is the small town of Dillwyn in Buckingham County and if you are lost well Spouse's Corner is two miles down the line down Route 15 and Farmville is 40 more miles down that way. But if you want to go west now then Buna Vista is 60 miles down the road and over some rivers though the mountains you see. But if you want to get towards the Interstate you keep going north for 30 more miles. But most people mainly take Route 60 to get to Cumberland County." She said, "Thank you sir."And then went over to Latias to tell her this in the dream. Suddenly she looked back over at the Linemen working and saw that they had pulled down something that looked like the Soul Drip off of the power pole and then put it into the back of their power truck. She went over and looked at this in shock and didn't at first know what to say to the Linemen working. Then another linemen went up to the top of the power truck in the bucket truck and then unscrewed two strange looking very oddly shaped foot tall brown porcine things from the top of the power pole and then put them down in the bed of the power truck next to the Soul Drip. She went up to them and said, "Please I must return the Soul Drip back to Altomare!" The Lineman looked at her and said, "Ah don't worry about these old insulators being thrown out into the power company dumpster we saving them for someone who really likes them for some odd reason so they will be well protected from being smashed up into a million pieces while they are in Dillwyn." She felt very nervous and this was when things were about to turn very strange for some reason."

She looked around a corner and suddenly in a car saw Anne and Oakley pulling up to them with big smiles on their faces and then one of them pulled up to Latias and bashed her on the head with a metal pipe knocking her to the ground. They both started running down the sidewalk though the center of the town and then Anne and Oakley grabbed on to them both and knocked them to the ground and said, "I know they have it I know they have it the Soul Drip Giovanni wants the Soul Drip he must have the Souls of Altomare by sundown." Oakley and Anne then kicked them both to the side of the sidewalk out into the street and suddenly a pickup truck nearly ran them both over but pulled out of the way of running them both over. She found herself on the ground lying in the street yelling saying, "I don't have the Soul Drip leave us alone!" Suddenly Anne and Oakley went up to the group of Linemen and started digging though the backs of the line trucks and couldn't find the Soul Drip only dozens of white and brown and orange porcine power pole insulators. Suddenly the Soul Drip appeared at the top of the power pole that the Linemen where working on and it was sitting right in the middle of two old power pole insulators. Anne pulled out a bolt gun and fired it at the lineman working on the pole and then hit one of the power lines cutting it off the top of the pole but she missed the Soul Drip sitting at the top of the pole. Oakley then fired again at the Soul drip and then hit the transformer mounted on the pole and the Linemen in the bucket jumped for cover and then suddenly the transformer and the power line broke free off of the pole and then slammed down 30 feet and the 100 pound bulky old rusted transformer then went crashing on top of them and blew apart everything in a shower of sparks killing them instantly.

The Soul Drip was still sitting at the top of the power looking down at both their lifeless bodies having both been electrocuted to death. Bianca and Latias then pulled themselves out of the street and ran over to the Line trucks where there were about ten people a mix of town folks and Linemen wondering what had happened to these two strange women that had tried to kill them for no reason that they could understand. Suddenly the Soul Drip changed back into an old brown insulator sitting at the top of the power pole and then the real one then popped up in the back of the power truck only it was surrounded by about 50 old brown power pole insulators. Bianca and Latias didn't know what to do in the dream so they stood there and watched the crowed of towns people stand around Annie and Oakley's looking down at them not knowing what to do. Then one of the Linemen then said, "Ok we cut the power off so there should be no more current but still no one gets near to the down power lines and transformers." Then one of the Linemen said, "Why did they attack us they should have known that they could have been electrocuted and why did they suddenly come up to us and started trying to shot at us or the old insulators at the top of the poles? Then someone said, "Well they both must have been after something that we had in one of our trucks maybe you know like the vandals' who want to steal the old copper wire in some of the power lines you know." Then another Lineman said, "The circuit had at lest 22,000 volts in it and all that all went through them killing them in seconds." Someone else said, "They both tried to stab her to death so I don't feel sorry for them having been killed by the power line. Well whoever they where or what they where they took out the only double circuit line into Dillwyn with them. Better get it fixed before dinner the local and State Police can take it from here." Bianca and Latias then both woke up it was about 4:20AM in the morning and she didn't know what she had seen or what the dream was trying to say.


	2. The bridge of the Dead of Altomare

They both woke up that into another normal day at the Venice like city of Altomare ware giant 90 pound red white and blue flying cats roam the streets and can shape shift into humans. Along where strange supernatural animals take on the role of machines weapons and house hold pets. Bianca that morning had woken up early as she always had to go find a good place to go paint. She was planning on taking her boat down to the mouth of the Central Canal that led into Altomare's vast deep water port to paint another version of the sky line of downtown Altomare. She liked painting this part of Altomare in that paintings of this part of Altomare brought in the most money at the local artists market. She went into the garden to wake up Latias to see if she would want to come with her to the Central Canal. She said to Latias, "That sure was an unusual nightmare we both had last night with Annie and Oakley getting killed in that strange town again called Dillwyn by of all things a power pole. But I wonder why that places shows up all the time whenever we have a nightmare about those two coming back and taking the Soul Drip. But what I don't understand is why does it have to do with power company line workers and them both mistaking the Soul Drip for something as odd and as a old power pole insulator sitting at the top of a power pole which doesn't make any sense?"

Latias cooed back at her and had a confused look on her face and didn't know what to say but then deiced to fly down out of her room though her open window and down towards the great fountain that contained the Soul Drip. Bianca could see that Latias had a very bad night sleeping on the account that she was hard to wake up that morning and that she didn't have the power and motivation to get out of bed that she usually had most of the time. She ran out of her room and then ran down two flights of stairs past her sleeping grandfather watching TV and then ran outside and ran up to Latias by the fountain. Latias cooed and Bianca said, "Do you want to come with me down to the Central Canal to help me paint it?" Latias cooed meaning yes. They both then walked over to her motor boat and then she got inside and Latias changed over to invisible and then started flying behind her and sometimes sailing under water in the canal system going as fast as the jet boat could go at speed.

After about 30 minutes they arrived at the point in Altomare's canal system where the Central Grand Canal opened up into Altomare's vast shipping harbor. Even though Bianca they had lived in Altomare for at least 19 years since birth. It was still a very impressive sight to come down here on a weekday and see all the major cargo ships and cruise ships come sailing into to the docks and load and unload thousands of passengers. She was basically living a landscape painter's dream to live and paint full time in Altomare. But her being a landscape painter in the Pokémon World was in a way somewhat odd considering this was the Pokémon World. What would have made more sense instead was that if she was a Pokémon sketcher and tracker like so many other artists where doing at this time in the Pokémon world. But oddly with landscape painters being so rare in her world her paintings did make her good money compared to how much Ash would get in a Pokémon Battle or how much that other dude made running though the woods drawing Pokémon in the Orange Islands.

Well with this thought on her mind about Landscape painters and if Ash was a Pokémon trainer or frying French fries somewhere was her thought for the day. She soon looked out at the great view looking out over the harbor with the Altomare skyline in the back. She quickly began to set up her painting supplies and then looked back out over the harbor and started finishing up a painting she had been working on for the last week. She said to Latias, "Well hopefully today I can finish this up and add it to the five paintings I plan to sell tomorrow at the Artists sale at the museum. Two hours later and they both deiced to go walk down the Grand Central Canal for a mile or two out towards the very narrow tip of land that pointed closets toward the gateway at the Altomare Ferry Terminal where the ferries enter and exited the city.

She slowly walked to over to a sandy beach side café that over looked the Altomare Ferry Terminal and started to paint and draw a black white pencil outline of the ferry boats and the hundreds of people and Pokémon that where getting on and off them. She strangely began to see some very strange heavy machinery getting off one of the large ferry boats along with hundreds if not thousands of bags of cement.

And a massive earthen rock wall at least five or six miles out to sea taking shape over the horizon that wasn't there the last time she went painting down in this area several weeks looked out to sea at the strange earthen wall out to sea and saw that it was some type of very long Concrete arch causeway like bridge taking shape way out to sea. The new causeway bridge was made out of hundreds if not thousands of concrete arches that looked like many of the old stone bridges in Altomare. She said to Latias, "Hum this is very strange I have never seen something like this before way out to sea in Altomare it looks like some type of unusual land bridge of some kind which is very odd. I mean I've heard of them trying out ideas to bring cars or even a possible rail line from the mainline road system across 36 miles of Open Ocean out to link with the small road system in Altomare but I never knew they would try or be able to build anything like this? Or could this be part of the old Bridge of the Dead that I have heard rumors about that got washed into the sea during some type of storm thousands of year ago when they first built the old part of the city." Latias looked back at her and cooed and started flying out towards it to get a closer look at it and Bianca followed her by getting on to a shuttle Ferry that led to a small somewhat of an odd coral rock island that was between Altomare and the main land called Via Alto. It took them both an hour to reach out to this small island that was now a tourist outpost and where the city's largest cemetery was located at.


	3. Where did you Come From?

Where did you come from?

They both sailed out it to Via Alto Island on the local ferry which couldn't have been more than five miles across but at least 16 miles from the heart of the City of Altomare. About half of it was covered in the ruins of a smashed up settlement that must have been abandoned for at least a few thousand years at least pre dating the times of Damos by a few hundred years. It also looked to them like it must have been a very big and a very crowed place in how jammed backed the ruined buildings where next one another. Bianca when she first got off the ferry went a few hundred feet on to the small island of Via Alto she felt a very cold and dark presence watching over her or at least looking over her like she was a specimen in some type of science jar. She felt a few icy feelings run up her spin like this ruin of a place might be haunted or something of that nature. But for now she was able to not pay any attention to what was going on with things of that nature and set her sights on finding what or who was building that strange concrete arch causeway towards the canal City of Altomare.

She walked about a half mile across the island towards the side that faced the open ocean towards the mainland. And saw a very shocking sight a vast series of about 70 tall to 80 foot tall sold concrete arches being built up from the surface of the ocean over 80 feet up in the air. Then on top of the 80 foot tall concrete arches she saw 70 foot tall steel H beam shaped like structures made out of I beam like high tension wires carrying four pairs of two high voltage lines each on top of them from one end of the row of arches to the other. She said, "I have defiantly got to get a drawing or a painting down of this place it is so impressive at how large of a bridge they are building from the mainland to Altomare but I wonder will this thing carry a railroad or a highway across to our canal island or will they use this thing to try and fill in our canals and turn them into very wide city streets? But then she felt a cold tapping on her back like someone or something poking at her. She turned around and looked straight ahead at the path of the new concrete arch bridge was heading and it was heading towards a very old if not ancient stone long old stone arch bridge that was at least as tall as it and that was over ten miles long and made of giant 25 to 40 ton hand cut stone blocks that where at least two to three times bigger than most of the boats in Altomare some of them far larger then a city bus or water taxi with some of them even as big as a normal sized railroad car.

She said, "That's amazing that Old Bridge the Great Bridge of Via Alto has so many ancient legends behind it that it is shocking that they would consider building a modern bridge from the mainland to link into it and then use it to go into the center of Altomare. Latias flew down next to her in her clear form and Bianca said to her, "Ah maybe you could go fly over to the top of this bridge a get a closer view as to what they are planning on doing here with all of this new construction?" Latias cooed happily and flew up over 200 feet into the air and flew out over head of the colossal railroad bridge construction site. She flew for a few miles and looked down at it and saw that it had four sets of steel rails going down it from the main land.

She saw a small looking four wheeled rail mounted vehicle that was known in the railroad world as a rail speeder or a high rail that was parked on one of the double sets of railroad tracks. There was one guy who almost looked like a kid in his 20's inside of it looking over some site plans and talking on a radio to other people working on the railroad system. The 20 year old guy rolled down the window of the rail speeder and saw Latias and Latias panicked and changed into her human from that looked exactly like Bianca and smiled at him. He looked at her with a puzzled look and said to her, "How did you walk three miles from the nearest access point on to the top of this 80 foot high four track wide railroad bridge? It can be very dangerous up here you know you could easily get hit by a train and thrown off the tracks for that matter?" Latias used her physic powers to sniff and sense him to see if he was a danger to her which she soon sensed that he was not a danger and was in fact trying to look out for her. She nodded and pointed back to the mainland and he soon realized that she couldn't talk and kind of suspected she was about 3 glass telegraph pole insulators short of a full ten insulator telephone pole cross arm.

He said, "Well my name is Dan and I'm the Chief railroad designer of this new railroad line to the Canal City of Altomare." She nodded happily at him and he looked at her with a puzzled look and said, "Well I will have to take you back to the small train station in Via Alto where you can get back on to Via Alto ferry again so climb board into the back seat of the Rail speeder.". She got in and then sat down in the back of it and he started up the rail speeder and started rocketing down the new railroad bridge at over 90 miles an hour and rode back into the new Via Alto train station. He stopped off at the loading platform and let Latias get off. Latias nodded happily back at him thanking him for the train ride. He looked back at her and even though she couldn't talk understood what she was she was trying to say to him and said, "Your more than welcome next time but please don't go on the railroad bridges like that please try to stay back in the safety of the railroad stations instead."  
Bianca ran as fast as she could to reach the half finished Via Alto train station at the beginning of the causeway to explain to the Railroader about Latias. Dan stopped the rail speeder at the end the tracks. He saw Bianca who sort of to him looked like this strange girl. He stopped and got out of the rail speeder and walked to the new station platform and looked at them both standing next to one another and kind of looked in wonder at them both. Bianca was waiting for Latias and said, "Latias what are you doing in that thing?" Dan said, "Are you two sisters? Bianca nervously said, "Yes she is my sister she ah can't talk that much." He said, "Well she can't talk that much but that's' ok she still isn't bad but I kind of wonder how did she get way out here all the way out in the open ocean on this railroad bridge by herself?" She nervously ah it's very hard to explain but she gets hyped up at things she never sees and goes to check them out sometimes as for this I really don't know how she was able to get up on top of the railroad bridge?"

He said, "Ah that's OK for now I'm not doing to say anything more about her and all this that has happened with the railroad bridge."She said to him well if you're wondering what my name it is Bianca and I'm a landscape painter from the City of Altomare."He said, "Ah my name is Head Railroader Dan and I'm from the town of Dillwyn which is a small town that is very far away from here. As for the railroad bridges and the railroad tracks that are being built across the open ocean to your home city of Altomare they are a part of the Diamond City & Orange Islands Railroad system newest rail line extension. The DC&O has its headwaters in Diamond City runs and south west though Pallet Town, Pewter City. Once it reaches Pewter City it breaks into several short rail lines that run to all corners of the coastal mainland cities. This rail line is a part of the Diamond City Railroad's next newest branch line called the Altomare & Orange Islands extension. It's going to run all the way from the mainland to the island canal City of Altomare and on to the far reaches of the Orange Islands and as close as it can get to Shamouti Island none stop on great causeways and bridges that will cost tens of billions of dollars to plan design and build."

She said, "That's amazing they are going to design and build an 1800 mile long railroad from Altomare all the way across 70 miles of Open Ocean to reach the first group of Orange Islands and then go from island to island on very large bridges and stone causeways." He said, "Well oddly form where I come from we have done a project like this but it was built over a 120 years ago and was only 147 miles long but it's construction was not as safe or as smooth as building this new railroad line has been so far." She said, "Could I take a ride in this rail speeder to see what it is I mean I have never been in one before?" He said, "Well sure we can go to the end of track about ten miles off the coast of Via Alto facing the City of Altomare. Along the way I can tell you on the way there some of the strange things we have been digging up and finding while building for this new railroad from Altomare's ancient dark past along the way too."She said happily about this, "Me and my family work at the Altomare Museum we would be glad to add any old things that you dig up while building the new railroad." He said, "That's very good we got tons and tons of old artifacts stored old box cars and a dozen or so shipping canals back at the rail yard." She said, "Good maybe in a few weeks I could get a team to come out from the museum to go digging though them."

She got in and they started driving down the rail tracks on it and she asked about the rail speeder. She noticed that the small rail speeder was about the size of a five ton boat but it was far smaller than a small full sized locomotive. It was sill however bigger than normal a rail speeder. It was a light Orange and White color with a very old looking 1930's metal body on it. The machine was about nine feet tall and 14 feet long with room inside of it for four people to sit in it on four different seats. It also had a very strange looking green and blue glass box inside of it loaded with some type of strange computers and it had several transformers made out of old power pole transformers wielded on to the back of it. It also had several strange antennas on the roof and on the sides of it. She had looked at it and commented on it saying to him that this was one of the strangest looking pieces of railroad equipment she had seen and she never suspected that one of these things would look like this. He smiled and said, "Well this silly little 1930's rail speeder is both old and original but at the same time it has had a lot of custom made work done on it to turn it into what it is now. It is also the only way that I can travel from Dillwyn to Altomare. But whatever you do don't touch the transformers or the other strange parts mounted on it in that I too am still learning how to operate this thing and don't know what might be dangerous or not but so far it's been stubborn and responsive at the same time for some strange reason." She said, "Hum OK."

She said, "So what brings you to Altomare?" He said, "Well I'm the head planner and engineer of the Diamond City and Orange Islands Railroad. So I'm going to be here for awhile while my team and I build and plan out this new railroad which could take anywhere from a few months to get construction going or at least a few years until everything is done depending on how fast we can get building materials down here which has been very hard to do for a project of this scope and the great scale of it. The fact that this area has a really big shortage of good roads and railroads and places to get good materials at in that where I come from it's very reason to get supplies to build large mega projects." Bianca said, "You are the head engineer of the railroad? But you can't be more than a year older than me if that." He said, "Yes I'm only 20 years old and yes they are having me build the railroad which I too find quite strange in that most of the railroad planners we have in Dillwyn are in their 50's and 60's and have been in it anywhere from 15 to 30 years old with some of them in it for 40 years. What is also very interesting in that many of the things these old builders have built for the railroads back in Dillwyn have lasted for at least 80 years so I hope that what I'm working on can last that long too?"

She lathed and Latias lathed back at him and said, "Well I guess everyone wants to be a Pokémon trainer or a Pokémon researcher or work at a Pokémon center from where I come from" He said, "Well I think I agree with you both on that one. Strangely I guess that everyone here wants to be Pokémon Trainer or a Gym Leader so there are not that many civil railroad engineers in this World along with anything else that isn't really Pokémon related expect for the town baker. It wouldn't shock me if there were more Pokémon trainers out there than anyone else in any other job even the fast food places her too. In that suspect that a lot of people who fail at being a Pokémon trainer get jobs long side their Pokémon at the local fast food places."She lathed and said, "But how where you able to ask them to let you be in charge of the rail line I mean they surely wouldn't let anyone design and build out a ten billion dollar rail line even here." He said, "Well I found a set of the very rare copy of the original plans of the first built overseas railroad called the Florida East Coast Railroad's Key West Extension. It was a legendary railroad that once ran from Key West Florida to the City of Miami Florida on a strange chain of islands called the Florida Keys It ran in much the same way as this railroad is being built in that they started building it in Miami Florida in 1905 and ten years later they finally reached over 120 miles across the Florida Keys down to the final last island called Key West Florida most of which was over open ocean."

She said, "That sounds very interesting but I still kind of don't understand where Key West Florida is at?" He said, "Ah it's quite a ways from Dillwyn but I have been there once or twice and talked with the people at the Florida Keys Museum about getting the original plans of the Key West Extension form them. She smiled and said, "Well I work at the museum as a tour guide sometimes and as a art curator sometimes too usually on the weekends it makes a good part time job to go look at the fancy artworks at the museum or when a new art expect comes into down I get to see it before they even put it out on display. My grandfather Lorenzo is also in charge of running the museum too he is like the main manager of it." He said, "That's cool I'm very big into looking up the history of people and places and I'm even working on a side project that is kind of not railroad related that has to do with the great stone bridges that have been over looking Altomare for centuries."

She looked at him for a few seconds and not knowing what to say said, "Well my Grandfather also likes to build Gondolas on the side as a small family owned business that has been around for over 500 years in Altomare and has been pasted down many generations from so long ago. Dan said, "Hum If he likes Gondolas then he will love the James River Battue Festival that happens once a year from where I come from it starts out in Lynchburg and Ends in Downtown Richmond. It is where people build large wooden 1700's flat boats and for one week out of each year they sail them from the mountains to the tidewater locks along the James River & Kanawha Canal. They look like giant floating covered wagons and are pushed and pulled by people poling them down the river. It is one of my favorite local festivals in that Dillwyn or more like Beano Buff which is more like a small collection of old houses that sit by the James River have the festival pass though it once a year and that is when I usually go visit it during the summer when the festival comes though."

I forgot to say also that the James River and Kanawha Canal now has the longest navigable canal tunnel in the world it is at over nine miles long and it opened five weeks ago on the James River & Kanawha Canal. It is named the Edward Lorraine Nine Mile Tunnel or Nine Mile Tunnel for short. She still had a strange feeling about this railroader about where in the world he came from but oddly wanted to see more of him in that he didn't seem dangerous and was at least very friendly. And she said, "Well I would be very interested in that history research project that you are working on that have to do with the abandoned Via Alto stone arch bridges that you are planning on turning into new railroad bridges. He unlocked the glove box on the old railroad speeder and then gave her a bag of photos that he had taken inside of a cave that was under his old family friend's farm. He said, "These are photos of some strange ancient hydrographic writings that I found at the bottom of a 900 foot deep pit at the opening to a vast 100 mile cave system underneath our family friend Ned's Old Farm. Could you please help me understand what these old words are saying they look like some of the old lettering that I have seen on the walls of the Museum of Altomare?"

She picked up one of the photos and said, "Interesting never seen that before but I can read it a little bit." She said, "These photos are very strange they talk of something very odd that I've never heard before their telling some type of story about humans first arriving in Altomare in that it shows a picture of about 40 humans running though a strange thing that looks like a gateway with the cave you found it in on one side and a outline of the Island of Altomare and of the Pokémon walking around on the other side of it this is quite amazing though. In that, most of the stories I've heard at the museum of Altomare are about Pokémon and early Pokémon trainers or people battling Pokémon and humans or humans and Pokémon fighting one another but not humans as the only characters in it and the Pokémon having a very primitive none existence role in it. You might have found something very strange that my Grandfather Lorenzo would defiantly want to see."She looked over it and didn't want to tell him what other things the strange words were saying because it talked about extreme human violence and suffering among the Pokémon. It also said something about the old couple and Latias and Latios that helped found Altomare in it and protect it from danger. It also talked about the strange pictures of the things that were showing up in Latias bad dreams. She knew from this point the only one who could understand it was Lorenzo.


End file.
